


Family

by Blue_Kat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, good things happen in discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kat/pseuds/Blue_Kat
Summary: Ryan's past comes back to haunt him, and boy does it make Jeremy suffer.Written a while ago but finally got my ass in gear to edit and post it. Enjoy!





	Family

Jeremy awoke restrained. Not unusual, even the four concrete walls, solid door and swinging lightbulb were familiar. These cells always looked the same.

 

A man walked in, looking far too confident. He was facing a Fake, even a restrained one should be met with fear.

 

"Enjoy your nap?"

 

"The sleeping arrangements were kind of uncomfortable, restraints were a nice touch though. Shame I didn't have anyone to share it with." He's slapped, sending his head sideways. He rounds back on his captor grinning, "that all you got?"

 

"Jeremy..."

 

His grin falters. Ryan. He sounded exhausted, beaten, ... weak.

 

Jeremy can't help but strain to look around, the other must be behind him. He twists and struggles to no avail. Their captor laughs. "We thought so."

 

"Couldn't keep the vagabond out of the fun huh?" he retakes his grin, warm satisfaction when he's slapped again. Good. If they hit him they weren't going to hurt Ryan further. If he can keep their attention he can buy Ryan time to recover.

 

"We should shut that mouth of yours for good."

 

"Kinky. What you gonna do, cut my tongue out? Stitch my lips shut? Please. You wouldn't fucking dare." 

 

"You're right. We wouldn't."

 

A mask is produced. For a moment Jeremy thinks they've pulled Ryan's mask off, then he sees the lack of eye holes, the buckles. He struggles, throws himself backwards but freezes when he hears Ryan scream for him not to fight. "Wha-"

 

He can say no more, words changing to desperate, muffled yells as the muzzle is placed on him, the straps painfully tight, biting into his skin.

 

"Doesn't mean we can't shut you up though" his captor snarls, punching him in the gut for good measure. "Any resistance? The vagabond gets punished. We need you both alive, doesn’t mean we need him intact." They lose interest in Jeremy now he’s silenced. Stalk behind him. To Ryan. "It’s been a long time James."

 

_ James _ . Who the fuck were these people? Jeremy struggles, rocks the chair back and forth, desperate to make it tip so they either have to deal with him or so he can see Ryan, he doesn’t care which.

 

His ankles are bound to the chair legs, his chest to its back, there’s not enough leverage for him to do more than rock slightly, realises it’s futile when their captor chuckles at his attempts

 

"You’ve made some new friends." The sound of flesh hitting flesh, a grunt from Ryan.

 

"What about us, huh?" Another hit. "What. About. Us?! You fucking left us! You abandoned us! And now? Now you’re running around Los Santos like you own the fucking place. You left us James!" So many hits. When their captor finishes, panting, Ryan gives a pathetic whimper.

 

Jeremy can't even beg them to stop.

 

"Kira’s dead, Charlie." Ryan moaned, "it wasn't the same any more."

 

"So you found a new crew. What, they put out? Fuck you like we never did or some shit? They say the vagabond is at Ramsey’s beck and call, you suck his fucking dick James? You his fucking pet!" A thud, Ryan yells out and "Charlie" steps back into view as he storms out. Yells back, "this is your own doing James," as he slams the door.

 

"... Jeremy?"

 

"Mmm! Mm hrm?"

 

"I’m so sorry. This is all my fault."

 

Jeremy struggles again, twists desperately, trying to see his friend.

 

"I’ll get you out of this, no matter what happens I’ll get you out."

 

Jeremy shook his head vehemently. They were battle buddies, like fuck was he leaving Ryan behind.

 

"You two are cute."

 

"Lucy..."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read here why not support me by clicking the link below! It's very much appreciated :)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F2F75JLD)


End file.
